Noite Sem Estrelas
by Zed Mako
Summary: Um líder poderosíssimo é alvo do melhor assassino ANBU da Folha: Kakashi! One-Shot!


Noite Sem Estrelas.

Mansão Ikiruga. Depois da Meia-noite. Aqui vive um dos maiores lordes feudais do país da Areia, Lorde Atama Ikiruga. Um homem, extremamente poderoso e influente, de negócios e que faz o que for necessário para manter seu poder. Um homem cruel, e que além de lorde feudal, é também líder de uma máfia que atua em todo o país da Areia. Não é necessário dizer que não apenas inimigos particulares o querem morto, homens dentro do governo também já enviaram assassinos atrás do lorde. Entretanto, Atama sabe como manter seu poder, interferindo em decisões de negócios do governo, criando intrigas para manter seu poder e até mesmo matando outros homens que, não por coincidência, também o querem morto. Atama já sofreu diversas tentativas de assassinatos, portanto sabe como se esconder, como lidar com assassinos ninjas e acima de tudo como extrair informações deles e como matá-los sem que deixem rastro de existência. Entretanto, dessa vez os inimigos de Atama não contrataram qualquer assassino, mas o melhor do melhor entre os melhores.

Kakashi se equilibrava no grosso galho de árvore em que se encontrava uma das pernas estendidas, outra dobrada em apoio, uma das mãos ajudando e outra livre. Ele estivera observando movimento na mansão nas últimas 48 horas. Pessoas entravam e saíam, guardas (ninjas da Areia), monitoravam o movimento. A mansão era uma enorme fortificação, na verdade. Sua entrada era um portão de ferro, que estava preso a um enorme entrada, ligada a uma muralha que dava a volta ao redor da residência. A outra única entrada estava em uma pequena porta, no lado direito da parede oposta à porta. O teto da muralha era reto, sua parte externa era de aparência clássica, com telhas, mas que na verdade escondia varias armadilhas. O ninja da Folha percebeu que, em vários momentos, os ninjas da Areia simplesmente não pisavam em determinadas regiões, onde as armadilhas eram ativadas.

Na parte da frente, logo após o portão, estava um caminho de pedras, onde uma outra armadilha se encontrava. No final, o passageiro descia do lado esquerdo (nunca do direito), onde era recepcionado por alguém, possivelmente um servo. Atama nunca saia da fortificação, ou punha um pé fora da residência em si, apenas sua esposa, Ikia. Uma mulher que aparentava estar em seus 30 anos, ela sempre saia da casa para passear nos vastos jardins, que possuía espaço para alguém relaxar, conversar, fazer uma refeição, refletir, um local lindo, mas, como todo o resto da casa, igualmente perigoso, com várias armadilhas.

A mansão em si era em formato de um L deitado. A parte da frente era mais curta, e a parte da lateral mais longa. Kakashi contou em quantos lugares os servos e os seguranças não passavam. Após observar toda a rotina da casa, contar seu número de seguranças, a quantidade de armadilhas e as diversas salvas-guardas que a mesma possuía, ele chegou à conclusão que aquele lugar era, possivelmente, o quinto lugar mais difícil de infiltrar e matar alguém que ele conhecia. E ele contava nisso as vilas secretas de seu país e de outros tantos.

Kakashi pegou então um binóculo e observou, seu olho esquerdo aberto. Procurava sinais que pudessem ser contraditórios, mas viu que a rotina naquele dia se seguia. Guardou-o e pegou sua máscara de ANBU, vermelha e de nariz comprido. Agora não há mais volta.

Qualquer presença que havia dele ali se apagou na hora. Do lado direito da muralha, reapareceu cortando a garganta de um soldado, enquanto segurava sua boca, para que não fizesse barulho. Segurou o ninja até que ele caísse no chão sem fazer barulho, então começou a correr abaixado, pulando no chão antes de chegar na armadilha. Ao mesmo tempo, outro guarda passava por perto, mas nada percebeu. Quando este foi embora o ANBU se livrou da capa na qual se estendera no chão e correra até a parte mais distante do prédio, pulando algumas armadilhas e sempre se mantendo do lado da parede. Quando chegou perto, viu que seria difícil chegar lá sem ajuda.

Com rápidos movimentos de mão, usou pouco Chakra para trazer um companheiro ao campo de batalha. Um pequeno cão, que ao ver Kakashi ajoelhado e curvado, abaixou seu corpo. O ninja apontou para algo no chão e fez um sinal de OK para o cão. Este simplesmente balançou a cabeça e, depois de ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém observando, se esgueirou pela grama rasa até debaixo da casa, onde mordeu um pequeno arame. Logo após, virou-se e fitou Kakashi, acenando a cabeça, Kakashi levantou dois dedos e também confirmou, e assim o cão desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Um guarda passou, ao mesmo tempo e o ANBU teve que grudar na parede. Entretanto, quando este parou na frente de Kakashi, viu que tinha algo errado. Começou a andar lentamente para frente, mas não foi muito longe. Logo uma kunai havia trespassado sua garganta. Com um baque seco, o guarda caiu no chão e rapidamente foi puxado para as moitas, seu corpo escondido.

Kakashi se moveu sem que fosse visto ou ouvido até a parte de baixo da mansão. Começou então a se esgueirar no vão entre a casa e o chão, sempre sem fazer barulho. Chegou até uma escadaria que descia até o porão e cortou com sua kunai um fio praticamente invisível. Logo, ele levou as mãos até o primeiro degrau, e atravessou seu rosto de lado e logo seus ombros, peito, torso, quadril, seus braços completamente estendidos. Pôs as mãos no terceiro degrau e então puxou as pernas, rolando mais alguns degraus abaixo. Parou sentado, com uma das pernas mais distante que a outra. Se virou, e começou a escalar a escada com as mãos. Havia espaço para que ele fosse em pé, mas preferiu não se arriscar. Ao chegar no topo, levantou um pouco a tampa de madeira do piso e viu um par de pés. Olhou ao redor e não viu mais nenhum outro guarda. De seu punho, puxou uma agulha comprida e fina, prateada, a ponta molhada. Com um golpe praticamente invisível, espetou o calcanhar do guarda e abaixou rapidamente de volta à escadaria.

Ouviu o guarda murmurar algo como "malditas formigas", mas rapidamente esse caiu. Kakahi então levantou a tampa de madeira e saiu de seu esconderijo. Foi quando uma porta deslizou. Um homem, careca, velho, tossindo pesado, olhou para fora. Pensara ter ouvido algo, mas tudo estava normal, como sempre.

Quando a porta se fechou, Kakashi desfez o Henge no Jutsu, voltando ao seu eu normal. Levantou o alçapão da escadaria e deslizou o corpo do guarda escadaria abaixo. Depois de fechado, o ANBU deu três passadas largas, se mantendo abaixado, até a porta do quarto de Atama. Olhou para os lados, teve certeza de que não tinha ninguém ao redor. Com as costas para a parede, começou a puxar a porta lentamente. Entrou com as costas viradas sempre para a porta e, uma vez dentro, deslizou fechando-a. Tirou a máscara. Com uma mão, verificou se aquele homem era realmente Atama.

Chegou a algumas constatações que eram bastante óbvias. Atama estava doente, velho, frágil, não podia continuar a dirigir a organização criada uma década antes por ele. Alguém devia estar puxando as cordas pelos bastidores. Kakashi pensou e raciocinou sobre seu contrato. Estava escrito que ele deveria matar o líder, Atama. Mas Atama não era o líder, apenas fora confundido com ele. Era tudo uma grande armadilha, ele agora percebia. O assassino vinha, não matava Atama, mas deixava todas as pistas de que esteve lá, e assim era pego facilmente. Mas Kakashi não pretendia cair nessa armadilha.

O assassino pegou sua kunai, ficando de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Atama e então fincou-a violentamente, manchando a si e a todo o quarto de sangue. Agora ele iria atrás do líder da organização, da única pessoa que era capaz de engendrar uma armadilha tão elaborada, alguém frio, calculista e meticuloso. Kakashi abriu lentamente a porta, e então voltou à luz da sala anterior. Uma vez dentro dessa sala, onde havia o alçapão, decidiu que era hora de pegar um caminho mais rápido, ainda que mais arriscado, para o líder. Ele foi até a porta que dava para a saída interna, ergueu-se e transformou-se no guarda que matara instantes atrás. Abriu lentamente a porta, assegurando que não havia ninguém que pudesse suspeitar dele, então deu um passo para fora. Do lado de fora, olhou para os lados e, como um raio, pulou ao teto, deixando uma casca vazia para trás. Quando confirmou que não havia realmente ninguém observando, a casca se desfez, virando uma fumaça branca que logo sumira.

O ANBU sabia que não poderia correr mais riscos. Tinha matado gente demais, e as coisas logo ficariam ainda mais perigosas, mais até do que já estavam. Kakashi se movimentava pelo teto, como se fosse um réptil, usando pés e mãos carregados de chakra nas vigas laterais, seu silêncio impassível. Aquele lugar era o mais perigoso. Diversas vezes, seguranças, guardas e servos passavam por lá. Ele sabia que, a qualquer hora, poderia ser pego, entretanto, era o jeito mais rápido também. Em determinado momento ele parou e viu outra armadilha. Ficou sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, não podia simplesmente passar por ela, ou então andar no chão. Ou poderia?

Um servo passou um pouco depois. Sentiu algo nas suas costas, mas era apenas uma leve coceira. Kakashi continuou rastejando pelo teto até chegar à porta de rolagem dupla que dava ao quarto do líder. Percebeu que, naquele local, exatamente, não havia mais guardas ou armadilhas. Não as óbvias. Ele pulou no chão e então ficou de pé. Com uma mão, deslizou a porta, abrindo-a. Deu dois passos para frente, entrando em um quarto escuro e abafado, iluminado apenas por uma pequena vela no centro. De cada lado da vela estavam duas mulheres com longos véus brancos cobrindo os rostos deixando somente seus lábios de fora. A roupa interna era tradicional.

Kakashi fitou as duas mulheres, de repente duas shurikêns voaram de encontro ao ninja, entretanto, atingiram apenas madeira, ele já estava nas costas das assassinas, sua espada emitindo um fino brilho da luz de vela. O corte certeiro na altura da cabeça cortou apenas o véu, mas Kakashi usava o Sharingan. A espada continuou seu movimento circular até atrás, cortando um pescoço, que jorrou sangue em cima do ANBU, um corpo caindo à sua frente. Este ficou parado, ajoelhado. Repentinamente, ele girou a espada, pondo a lâmina embaixo do dedão e projetou-a para trás, acertando um ponto vital. Ele retirou a espada da carne e um jorro de sangue veio junto. Um corpo feminino e moribundo caiu ao seu lado.

Kakashi se ergueu, com um rápido movimento um jato de sangue se espalhou na parede da sala. Enquanto guardava a espada em suas costas, Kakashi dava mais alguns passos a frente. Parou e deslizou a porta, abrindo-a. Entrou no quarto. Lá, duas velas mal iluminavam o local, uma de cada lado do corpo feminino que lá se encontrava.

- Então, você descobriu. – Ikia tinha um tom melancólico em sua voz. Vestia uma manta e sua cabeça estava descoberta, seus cabelos negros eram refletidos pela fina luz de vela. Kakashi não respondeu. – Há dois meses atrás, meu marido ficou doente. Os médicos não conseguiram diagnosticar o que era, apenas que ele morreria em menos de três meses. Como ele queria que seus negócios não fossem perdidos e que seus inimigos pagassem pela lenta dor que ele sofria, ele me treinou para substituí-lo. Mas eu não sou meu marido...

Kakashi ouvia tudo pacientemente, lentamente desembainhando sua espada.

- O máximo que eu pude fazer foi dar continuidade ao que ele fazia. Eu não sou uma pessoa cruel, portanto... Eu não conseguia mandar matar ninguém, e os servos que torturavam e mandavam matar os ninjas que nos atacavam. Mas eu não respondia esses ataques, não conseguia... Por esse erro eu morrerei hoje. – O ninja parou. Sabia que, independentemente, teria que esperar, a mulher realmente não era um perigo para ele. – Entretanto, podia proteger a mim e a meu marido. E assim criei essa armadilha. Engenhosa, não? Você ataca meu marido, mas descobre que ele não é mais o líder, então decide que não vai realizar o trabalho, e volta pelo caminho que fez para ir até lá. Mas na volta, guardas já estariam esperando você...

Kakashi somente respirava por debaixo da máscara. Pegou a espada com as duas mãos e se preparou para desferir o golpe fatal.

- Antes de morrer... Diga-me algo, sim? Não quero ir sem nem ao menos saber a voz do meu assassino...

- Eu sou uma ferramenta. – O ANBU respondeu. – Uma ferramenta que até mesmo você poderia comprar.

- É mesmo não é? – Ela então levantou a cabeça e lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. – Você percebeu que hoje a noite não tem estrelas?

E, quando estava pendurado na árvore, sua máscara na mão, a espada na bainha e o dever cumprido, Kakashi olhou para cima.

- Realmente... Hoje o céu não tem estrelas.

FIM.


End file.
